


Menagerie

by paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Viktor arrives at the soiree of the season. While he is less than thrilled, a surprise makes his evening much better.Heading to the table once more, Viktor waited until the server assisted those ahead of him.  The band had struck up a tune and several couples headed for the dance floor. He turned around and watched the dancers waltz around in the open.  His eyes darted from pair to pair, and he recognized a few before his gaze stopped.That’s when he saw him.The young man appeared to be an angel descended from the heavens.  His tan plaid jacket complimented his jet black hair perfectly, the golden wire-framed glasses giving him a glowing appearance.  Viktor admired his slender figure and the way his vest hugged his upper body. His hands seemed delicate under the white gloves he wore, but the way he held his date in his arms suggested admirable strength.Viktor was instantly smitten.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 127
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series is the brainchild of mimichin and I. We've been working on it since 2018 and finally decided to go public with it. This is a Victorian AU, which both of us love the time period immensely. There are no notes per se for this chapter. Updates will happen on the first and sixteenth of every month until this ficlet is completed. We hope you enjoy, let us know what you think and thanks for reading!
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://ibb.co/ZJ0nzZk)

You can follow Pax on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

You can find mimichin on tumblr [here](https://princessmimoza.tumblr.com/). Check out all the breathtaking artwork today!

The evening was chilly for late spring, leaving him wishing he had worn a heavier jacket or better yet remained at home. He was expected to be there, however. It was the ball of the season, the event of the elite in the city. While he didn’t consider himself in the upper crust of society, his family name carried notable weight.

He felt confident in his appearance, wearing the latest fashion from Paris. The coattails were something that took some getting used to but paired along with pinstripe trousers he felt dapper. His crimson cravat felt as if it were choking him and the highly polished shoes pinched his feet, but such was the bane of aristocracy. He just prayed he’d get through all the pomp and circumstance of the occasion.

“Viktor,” his date began, “I’m thirsty. When we get inside, would you be a darling and get me something to drink?”

“Of course, my dear,” Viktor said, lifting her gloved hand and kissing it.

They walked through the archway leading to the grand room, only pausing to be introduced. The scattered applause didn’t bode well with Viktor, but he knew it was because of his date. Her family prayed Viktor took a liking to her and wedded her, but Viktor knew it was hopeless on their part. He invited her to the ball as a favor to his father since her family’s clout was deteriorating. 

After excusing himself, Viktor headed toward the refreshment table and perused the offerings. Every delicacy befitting a ball of this magnitude was present. Scrutinizing the appetizers, Viktor was pleased when he saw a towering platter of finger sandwiches. He grabbed a plate and stacked several on it along with a few petit fours. Deciding he had enough to last most of the evening, Viktor returned to his date.

“I think you forgot something,” she said, frowning when he looked at her cluelessly, “My drink. I swear, Viktor, you are so scatterbrained for someone your age!”

“I apologize,” he said, handing her his plate, “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Heading to the table once more, Viktor waited until the server assisted those ahead of him. The band had struck up a tune and several couples headed for the dance floor. He turned around and watched the dancers waltz around in the open. His eyes darted from pair to pair, and he recognized a few before his gaze stopped.

That’s when he saw him.

The young man appeared to be an angel descended from the heavens. His tan plaid jacket complimented his jet black hair perfectly, the golden wire-framed glasses giving him a glowing appearance. Viktor admired his slender figure and the way his vest hugged his upper body. His hands seemed delicate under the white gloves he wore, but the way he held his date in his arms suggested admirable strength. 

Viktor was instantly smitten.

He watched the graceful flow of the man’s body as he twirled his dance partner around the floor. His movements denoted one skilled in the art, and Viktor thoroughly enjoyed being privy to see it. He could tell the man was carrying on a conversation with his date, and when his eyes crinkled when he smiled, Viktor thought his heart would cease beating. His smile was brighter than any star imaginable and the joy on his face ethereal. Viktor wanted nothing more than to swoon over the man, wished it was him being held in his arms, spinning around the hardwood floor with him.

Shaking the impossible thoughts from his mind, Viktor ordered a drink for his date and returned to her. His gaze remained fixed on the man, however. Viktor was intrigued by him, and he thought he must introduce himself. Trying to think of a way to strike up a conversation with him, Viktor was jolted from his reverie when applause broke out among the guests.

“Viktor?”

“Yes, dear?” he responded with a question of his own.

“I’ve been talking to you for the past five minutes. I would like to dance now,” she declared, taking his hand and dragging him to the floor.

The band switched to a slower tune and Viktor held his date closer, but his eyes never left the young man. He barely heard the words his companion was speaking, nodding every so often or giving a hum of approval. His mind wasn’t on the woman in his arms, but of the man mere feet away from him.

The song seemed to drone on forever. He wanted to break away from the crowd, find the man that caught his fancy and chat until the small hours of the morning. He wanted to know everything about him, wanted to hear his laughter and see that broad smile directed at him.

Bowing to his date, Viktor excused himself and scanned the people surrounding him, but became dismayed when he couldn’t locate the one that fascinated him. Deciding to get a breath of fresh air, Viktor headed for the balcony but froze when he saw someone leaning against the railing. 

It was him, the one that took his breath away. 

Viktor couldn’t believe his luck and wondered if the heavens were smiling down upon him. Clearing his throat as not to frighten the young man, Viktor ambled up to the railing and stood next to him.

“Good evening, sir,” Viktor said, trying to steady his voice to contain his growing excitement.

“Good evening,” the man said, smiling softly at him.

“Quite the party, isn’t it?” Viktor asked, grinning when the other man chuckled.

“I hate these soirees,” he replied, “Too many expectations and secrets.”

“I agree wholeheartedly,” Viktor said, holding out his hand, “Viktor Nikiforov.”

“Yuuri Katsuki,” the young man said, shaking Viktor’s hand with a strength he found enchanting, “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“The pleasure is all mine. What brings you to the Kelly’s tonight?”

“My father is their investor,” Yuuri said, “I’m representing my family. I almost wish they had sent my sister.”

“I completely understand,” Viktor lamented, “My father is a steel magnate. We’re expected to attend events such as this.”

“Wait, Nikiforov Metals?” Yuuri inquired.

“That’s us.”

“My father was just asked to take over as their financier,” Yuuri said in astonishment, “and here I am running into the scion of my father’s newest client.”

“I suppose it is a small world,” Viktor replied, chuckling slightly, “Maybe the stars have aligned or whatnot.”

“Perhaps.”

Viktor watched Yuuri as he stared out at the inky darkness sparsely sprinkled with gas lamps. He wanted to know what was going through his head, but thought it impolite to comment on it. Leaning against the railing, Viktor looked at Yuuri when he sighed.

“I wish we didn’t have such social responsibilities,” Yuuri began, “I want to feel free and alive, not stifled under others’ expectations.”

“I agree wholeheartedly. I’m expected to marry and carry on the family business,” Viktor said.

“What would you rather do?” Yuuri inquired.

“Travel the world, help the less fortunate,” Viktor elaborated, “I see the underprivileged in our city and it tugs at my heart.”

“That’s quite admirable of you,” Yuuri said, giving a smile that made Viktor’s heart skip a beat.

“What would be in your future if you had a choice?” Viktor questioned.

“I’d like to go to school for medicine,” Yuuri explained.

“A doctor is a highly respectable career choice,” he said.

“Alas, I feel my life will be dedicated to taking over for my father’s position once he retires,” Yuuri said, sadness mingling in his voice.

“As will mine. Such are the burdens of an only child,” Viktor said, sighing deeply.

Yuuri nodded in sympathy. While he wasn’t in the same situation as Viktor, he was the only male heir and was expected to carry on his father’s legacy. He felt trapped in his circumstances and wasn’t ready to resign himself to his destiny.

“Perhaps in the next lifetime,” Yuuri mused, desperately hoping it were true.

“Mayhap,” he agreed, “but enough about melancholic subjects. What does Yuuri Katsuki do to pass his time throughout the day?”

“Typically follow my father around and learn from him,” Yuuri revealed, “Other times I spend time in the park reading or playing croquet. I’m the family champion.”

“Impressive,” Viktor said, grinning when Yuuri smiled, “Have you ever tried your hand at polo?”

“I can’t say that I have,” he said.

“Would you like to join me this week? There is a spot open on our team since Harold will be out of town. I’d love for you to experience such a grand occasion,” Viktor invited, sincerely hoping Yuuri would agree.

“Alright,” Yuuri said, “It sounds like fun. As long as it doesn’t interfere with my schedule, I’d be delighted to tag along.”

“We generally meet up in the square at ten o’clock on Wednesday mornings. Is that agreeable?” Viktor inquired.

“Quite so. See you then?”

After exchanging information in case one needed to cancel, they parted for the night to return to their dates. Viktor kept scouring the crowd for Yuuri much to his date’s chagrin. The last time Viktor spotted him, he knew he had gone too far.

“You could be couth enough to hide your fancy for other women, Viktor,” she complained, gathering her clutch, “I’m ready to leave now.”

Grimacing as his date angrily shrugged into her shawl, Viktor played scenarios through his head to appease her. He knew if word got back to his father that he avoided her most of the evening, the man would be most displeased.

“I apologize, my dear,” Viktor said when they reached the stoop of her house, “My wits were not about me tonight. I promise I shall make it up to you.”

“Don’t bother,” she grumbled, “Good night, Viktor.”

He leaned in to kiss her cheek, but was spurned when she spun on her heel and opened the door, slamming it seconds later. He knew he should have felt horrible at the manner he treated the woman, but he couldn’t help feel relieved. Not only would the limelight of her family’s expectations dim, but he wouldn’t be pressed into future engagements involving the woman.

Which left him more time with Yuuri Katsuki.

Grinning to himself, Viktor whistled as he wound his way through the darkened streets toward his own home.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor runs into Yuuri in town and extends an invitation to him.
> 
> He placed a few coins on the table and turned to leave, but stopped in his tracks. There at the counter stood the object of his sleepless night: Yuuri Katsuki. He looked rather dashing in his suspenders and straw hat, and Viktor found himself further attracted to the man. Smiling before heading toward him, Viktor quietly coughed to get his attention.
> 
> “Viktor! Fancy meeting you here!” Yuuri exclaimed, giving him the dazzling smile that charmed him the night before.
> 
> “I thought that was you."
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second installment of mine and mimichin's ficlet. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, this will be updated on the 1st and 16th of every month. 
> 
> We hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading, and let us know what you think!
> 
> * * *

You can follow Pax on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

You can find mimichin on tumblr [here](https://princessmimoza.tumblr.com/). Check out all the breathtaking artwork today!

“Son, you returned home rather late last night.”

Viktor glanced at his father as he took another piece of toast. Morning arrived before Viktor knew it and he felt fatigued having only a few hours sleep last night. He spent hours imagining Yuuri’s smile and how their friendship would progress. Once he fell asleep, the few dreams he did have were filled with the man with the jet black tresses.

“Yes, the ball was quite the spectacle,” Viktor said.

“How was Darla?” he inquired.

“She was well. I think I may have angered her,” Viktor admitted.

“Her father rang me early this morning. It seems she was in a right state when she returned home,” Ivan relayed.

“I apologize, Father. I know I did not treat her with respect. I just can’t relate to such trivial matters she discusses,” Viktor confessed.

“Her father has placed too many expectations on you, Viktor,” he started, “Expectations I don’t require you to uphold. There are plenty of other young women to choose from.”

Viktor nodded and stirred his tea absently, thinking of how soon his life would change. How soon he’d be bogged down with a loveless marriage and children that were produced for status only. He wanted so much more out of life but was trapped within the confines of his stature.

He continued his breakfast in silence, not wanting to be reminded of the dismal existence that awaited him. His mind was swimming in thoughts of Yuuri and how he was looking forward to the time they’d spend the next week. He figured if he could charm him that morning, he may have something worthwhile to fill his time with.

The morning trudged by slowly, leaving Viktor feeling antsy until he could leave the house. His father demanded he remain in the den at home fielding calls and answering correspondence with business associates. While he found it boring, it was part of his responsibilities as the son of a magnate. 

But once the afternoon arrived, he would be free.

His father insisted that Viktor socialize with his peers and allowed him freedom every other afternoon. He took advantage of it, often chatting with friends in the park over lemonade or playing in one sport or another. Polo was his favorite and he was especially looking forward to the session that Wednesday.

That day, however, was not Wednesday, but he was able to call it an early day at the office. He was off to meet Thom and Harold in the park for checkers. After a quick goodbye and a peck on the cheek for his mother, he was off.

The day was unseasonably cool but Viktor found it welcoming and he took his time venturing toward the park. He stopped to speak briefly with the butcher, inquiring about how his wife and newborn daughter were. He visited the cafe on the street corner for a glass of iced tea. He knew he was running late to meet his friends, but the day was too pleasant to pass up on such leisurely activities.

He placed a few coins on the table and turned to leave, but stopped in his tracks. There at the counter stood the object of his sleepless night: Yuuri Katsuki. He looked rather dashing in his suspenders and straw hat, and Viktor found himself further attracted to the man. Smiling before heading toward him, Viktor quietly coughed to get his attention.

“Viktor! Fancy meeting you here!” Yuuri exclaimed, giving him the dazzling smile that charmed him the night before.

“I thought that was you. Did you make it home alright?” Viktor inquired.

“After seeing my date home, I made a stop to sit on the hill,” Yuuri said, “You know the one that overlooks the river?”

“With the giant weeping willow?” Viktor questioned, smiling when Yuuri nodded, “One of my favorite places in the city.”

“I love going there to think or daydream,” he explained, “Lately it’s been more daydreaming.”

“What of, pray tell?”

“I’m sure you don’t want me boring you with nonsense,” Yuuri muttered, thanking the shop owner for the pastry he ordered.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I thought it so,” Viktor stated.

“I see myself in other neighborhoods, other countries doing good deeds by healing their sick. Innoculations to help children grow up strong and healthy,” he explained, “but I would feel terrible if I shirked my responsibilities here.”

“I think that’s a rather admirable daydream, Yuuri,” Viktor said, “Furthermore, have you talked to your father about making it a reality? Having a doctor in the family usually increases status in society.”

“As the only son, I’m expected to take over his legacy when he retires or passes. I couldn’t leave it to anyone else,” Yuuri said sadly.

“I understand. On to pleasant matters,” Viktor said, not liking the misery falling over Yuuri’s beautiful face, “Are you looking forward to polo this Wednesday?”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” he said, beaming at Viktor once more, “How should I dress? I’ve seen it played but never tried a hand at it myself.”

“Horse riding trousers and a comfortable shirt. Once in a while someone takes a spill, but that’s rare,” Viktor explained, watching horror creep into Yuuri’s face, “I promise we’ll take it easy since it’s your first time.”

“Wonderful,” he said, smiling at him before bowing slightly, “I apologize, but I must get going. I have a prior engagement, but it was a pleasure speaking with you again.”

“The pleasure is mine, Yuuri,” Viktor said, returning with a smile of his own, “Until Wednesday.”

After ordering another tea to take with him, Viktor thanked the proprietor and left the cafe. His head was swimming with the short conversation he had with Yuuri, but knew it would bolster his entire day. Thinking that Wednesday couldn’t arrive soon enough, Viktor whistled happily on his way to the park.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the polo match has arrived, Viktor and Yuuri looking forward to the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is installment three of this ficlet. I enjoyed writing this chapter very much as it sets the tone for the chapters to come. The only note in this is about chukkers. It's a fifteen minute time period in Polo. 
> 
> The art is done by the amazing Mimichin.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and make sure to tell us what you think!
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://ibb.co/Z10BqFt)   
  


The weather hinted at a beautiful day: the birds chirping happily in the trees, the wispy clouds in the bluest of skies. Gazing out the balcony onto the waking town below him, Viktor felt blessed to be part of such a wonderful day.

It was the day Yuuri was joining him to play polo.

He had woken early since he was anticipating the next day too much to sleep well the night before, and the morning crept by slowly. The players were due to meet at ten, but it was barely past six. Groaning to himself, Viktor headed back into his suite. 

He tried his best to distract himself until breakfast was served, spending time reading the paper from the evening before and hastily scribbling personal correspondence. A walk on the grounds passed some time, but not enough to appease Viktor. Sighing in resignation, Viktor headed back into the estate.

The maid was already performing her duties for the morning, greeting Viktor when he passed her. Clare had been a member of the household since he was a child and he thought of her as family. Kissing her cheek before bidding her farewell, Viktor proceeded down the hall into the dining room.

His parents were already seated at the grand table, serving themselves. When Viktor saw what was on the menu for that morning, he didn’t think his day could get any better. Breakfast steak along with poached eggs and freshly squeezed orange juice highlighted the meal. Various sweets and pastries were offered as well. While he was saddened he wouldn’t be able to enjoy it like he typically did, Viktor knew that sport on a full stomach wasn’t the ideal situation.

“What are your plans for the day, son?” his father asked.

“I’m heading to the park to meet some friends for polo,” he began, “We have a new person playing today, so I want to get there early to give him some pointers.”

“I would like you back by four,” Ivan said, “It’s time to tour the factory floor and mingle with the employees.”

“Yes, Father,” Viktor replied, trying to hide the dismay in his voice.

He wanted to spend the entire day with Yuuri, but his father put a damper on any possibility of that. He would have to make the best of what little time they had. Hoping the game ended sooner than usual, Viktor excused himself to get ready.

He wanted to make a lasting impression on Yuuri. Though it wasn’t their initial meeting, it would be the first time they spent any length of time together. He wanted his appearance to project his very best, so he headed for the walk-in closet in his room. 

He owned several pairs of riding trousers, but none seemed up to his standards for the occasion. He wanted to appear fashionable yet desirable at the same time. He wanted to accentuate all of his assets to their fullest extent.

He wanted Yuuri to fall head over heels for him.

Choosing his best black pair of trousers and a loose fitting white overshirt, Viktor took his time getting ready. Everything had to be perfect to achieve the look he wanted. He was lost in thought about conversations he could have with Yuuri and picturing his smile when he heard a knock at the door. Looking up, he saw Clare holding his wallet.

“You left this on the foyer table, Mr. Viktor,” she said.

“Thank you, Clare,” Viktor said, smiling at her.

“My, don’t you look smart this morning,” Clare said, returning his smile.

“I’m meeting someone,” he said, taking his wallet from her and sliding it into his waist pouch. 

“What’s his name?”

Clare was the only one he told about his attraction to men. She was a trustworthy sort and Viktor was thankful to have her in his life. Many a night were spent with Viktor spilling his heart at her feet while she held him, smoothing back his hair. She was more of a parental figure to him than his biological ones.

“Yuuri,” he said dreamily, “He’s the most intriguing man I’ve ever met.”

“Tell me about him,” Clare said, sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to him.

Viktor spent the next half hour gushing about every favorable attribute Yuuri held him spellbound with: his smile, the color of his eyes, the lilt of his voice when he spoke among many others. He knew he was rushing his words, but Clare was accustomed to his flights of fancy. 

“Do you think he’s the one?” she inquired.

“I do,” Viktor declared, “My heart goes pitter-patter every time I see him or think of him. My nights have been spent dreaming of him. I hope we’re meant to be, Clare.”

“Get to know him, Vitya,” she suggested, “Find out that his personality is as desirable as his exterior.”

“I will,” he said, clasping her hands in his, “I promise.”

“Do you need anything before I take my leave?” Clare questioned, patting his cheek when he declined, “Good luck, my boy. I hope he’s everything you’ve dreamed and more.”

After a quick but heartfelt hug, Viktor gave himself a once over before leaving his room. His favorite boots were in the mudroom, so he headed there. Sitting on the bench to put them on, he thought about the possibilities that the day held. Being less than an hour away from meeting Yuuri, Viktor felt the pacing of his heart speed up. He had battled nerves before when being around someone he was keen on, but never this severe. Taking a deep breath, Viktor composed himself and stood up. 

“There’s never a better time than now,” he whispered, quelling the anxiety in him and heading out the door.

* * *

The birds were singing cheerfully when Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open. He had been looking forward to the day since Viktor mentioned it, and now that it was here he was a nervous ball of energy. Dashing around the room to get ready, Yuuri found that he couldn’t decide on an outfit.

“Pray tell why are you making so much racket this early in the morning?” Hiroko asked once Yuuri opened the door.

“Remember the man I told you I met at the soiree?” Yuuri inquired, continuing when his mother nodded, “He’s invited me for a game of polo and I accepted.”

“Polo?” she questioned, wringing her hands, “Are you positive that’s safe, son?” 

“I want to live, Mother,” he said, giving her a reassuring smile, “He promised me that the members would take it easy on me. It actually sounds like it’s going to be a quaint afternoon.”

Upon hearing Yuuri’s words, Hiroko gave him one last smile before leaving his room. He knew his mother would find out sometime, and he was correct in assuming he’d have to assuage her nerves. Pleased the confrontation went splendidly, Yuuri continued getting ready.

Not knowing when the game would be over, Yuuri chose to dine with his family for breakfast. He was almost too anxious to eat he was looking forward to the day so. Settling on toast and an apple, Yuuri excused himself and wished everyone a pleasant day.

He was slipping his boots on when his sister sat on the bench next to him, looking at him expectantly. His sister knew him better than anyone and would know when he was acting differently.

“You have been invited to polo matches before but deemed them too dangerous. What has changed this time, Yuuri?” she inquired.

“I thought it might be fun,” he replied, plastering an insincere smile onto his face.

“Really?” Mari asked, giving him a look of disbelief.

“I don’t know,” Yuuri confessed, “There’s something about Viktor. His smile, the brightness in his blue eyes. I’ve never seen a beautiful shade of blue such as his eyes.”

“Does my baby brother fancy this gentleman?” Mari asked.

Mari was the only one Yuuri had told about his attraction to both men and women. Even though he found both splendid, he wanted to wait for an emotional connection before committing to a relationship. Mari found his resolve admirable.

“I don’t know yet,” Yuuri replied truthfully, “I’d at least like to get to know him.”

“Then I hope you have a marvelous outing, Yuuri,” she declared, hugging him before standing, “Be careful.”

“I will,” he said, beaming at her, “I promise.”

After shrugging into a light jacket, Yuuri headed out the door and toward the center square of town. The city was bustling by the time he reached the outskirts, but it was pleasant. He waved at a few shopkeepers on his way to the square, stopping once to talk to the grocer about the appointment he had with his father. Once the time was confirmed, Yuuri took his leave and continued on his way. 

Viktor was waiting for him when he arrived, and his appearance took Yuuri’s breath away. His black breeches clung to his lower half like a second skin and his white shirt billowed around his frame. The way the shirt draped over his shoulders accentuated their breadth. When Viktor turned toward him and the smile that lit up his face, Yuuri felt his heart clench with fondness. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed, holding up a hand in greeting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the polo match has arrived, Viktor and Yuuri looking forward to the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is installment four of this ficlet. I enjoyed writing this chapter very much as it sets the tone for the chapters to come. The only note in this is about chukkers. It's a fifteen minute time period in Polo. 
> 
> The art is done by the amazing Mimichin.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and make sure to tell us what you think!
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://ibb.co/VMxSR1K)

You can follow Pax on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

You can find mimichin on tumblr [here](https://princessmimoza.tumblr.com/). Check out all the breathtaking artwork today!

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed, holding up a hand to greet him.

Yuuri waved back and smiled broadly, never feeling as light as he did now. The pure joy on Viktor’s face from seeing him made Yuuri feel welcome. The friendly cadence in Viktor’s voice was sincere, and Yuuri had an inkling that Viktor was looking forward to their outing as much as he was.

“Hi Viktor,” he said when he reached him, “How are you this fine morning?”

“Better now that you’re here,” Viktor professed, “I thought we could chat before everyone else arrives.”

There was so much Yuuri wanted to say but didn’t want to appear too eager. He wanted to know everything there was to know about the man called Viktor Nikiforov. He wanted to know what made him smile, what made him think and what made him tick. He wanted to know about what he held dear in life and more about his aspirations than he did now, but now was not the time.

“Copper for your thoughts,” Viktor said suddenly.

“Oh nothing,” Yuuri said, fibbing slightly, “What would you like to talk about?”

Viktor pressed a finger to his lips and considered the question, Yuuri thinking the gesture endearing. There wasn’t much about the man that he didn’t find charming and didn’t think there could be anything that changed his mind. When Viktor started, he broke Yuuri out of his reverie once more.

“Tell me about your family,” Viktor requested, “I know your father is a financier, but nothing about the Katsuki family in general.”

“Well, my father is Toshiya. As I said, he’s a financier. My mother is Hiroko and she’s involved in many societal gatherings and charity organizations. Remember the flooding in the southern part of town last year?” he asked, watching Viktor nod, “She spearheaded the relief effort for that calamity.”

“That’s quite admirable,” Viktor said.

“I’m proud of her,” Yuuri confessed, “Then there’s my sister, Mari. She’s my older sibling and helps my father out with his business quite a bit. She has a knack for numbers and trends. Much more than I ever will.”

“Can she take over your father’s business when the time comes?” Viktor inquired, “That would leave you the chance to achieve your dream.”

“It isn’t acceptable for a woman to be in such a position,” Yuuri said sadly.

“Who knows,” Viktor said, “Maybe things will change between now and then.”

“Mayhap,” he agreed, “What about you?”

“I’m the only child of Ivan and Oksana Nikiforov. My father inherited the business from his father and so on. It’s just recently gotten into steel since it’s the material of the future,” Viktor explained.

“It does seem like it’s everywhere,” Yuuri added.

“Business is booming, that’s for sure,” Viktor said, “My mother holds tea parties most days and frets about my father and I, particularly me. She is convinced I shall never settle down and produce grandchildren for her.”

“You’re still young,” Yuuri said.

“Tell that to my mother,” he muttered, “Twenty-seven is awfully old in her eyes.”

Yuuri smiled at him, Viktor’s heart fluttering when the corners of his eyes crinkled. It was refreshing talking to Yuuri like this and he felt relieved conversation came so easily between them. Listening to Yuuri speak and watching his body language, Viktor felt his attraction for the man grow.

The rest of the players arrived as they were speaking and Viktor introduced Yuuri to them. They were playing at a nearby country club that morning, dividing into two teams of three. The game was to last an hour, with six chukkers. While they had three minutes between each chukker, Viktor hoped the hour would fly by so he could spend more time with Yuuri.

The stroll to the club was pleasant with Viktor’s friends asking Yuuri questions. They were an amiable bunch and did their best to make Yuuri feel welcome. Judging by the smile on Yuuri’s face, Viktor assumed he was enjoying himself. 

As they neared the club, Viktor went through the rules of the game and how gameplay would progress. He explained they’d be foregoing the usual fifteen minute half-time, but they’d have fun even though the match was shortened. Asking Yuuri whether he was right- or left-handed, Viktor was pleased when he replied right. He explained that the mallet had to be held in his right hand and he’d steer the horse with his left. Going over the right-of-way and how to steal the ball from other players, Viktor announced that Yuuri would be on the team with himself and Thom. He told Yuuri there was normally four players per team, but they had been unable to fill the last two spots.

Yuuri was nervous about doing well since he wasn’t known as a sportsman. Dabbling on the ice when wintertime rolled around was as far as his athletic ventures went, and while he enjoyed it he knew twirling on the ice was nothing compared to polo. Determined to do his best, he continued to listen to Viktor give him pointers.

“Don’t try to bump anyone with your horse,” Viktor advised, “That’s for those that have been playing for a while. Likewise, if someone bumps you, don’t fret. Stay calm and in control of your horse. That’s the best thing you can do. If you need a break, let us know. We’re not in a tournament so the rules will be lax today.”

“I’m sure I’ll do fine, Viktor,” Yuuri fibbed, hoping he wasn’t visibly anxious.

Viktor smiled and patted his shoulder before heading for the stables. His family had several horses housed at the club and Viktor wanted to visit his favorite mare. She wasn’t used often for sport but leisurely rides. He found himself wondering if Yuuri would enjoy a ride on the grounds one day, mentally choosing the perfect horse for him. 

“Hey Viktor,” Thom said, smirking at him, “Are you borrowing someone else’s horse?”

“No, why?”

“You passed your father’s stalls,” Les said in amusement.

Viktor rolled his eyes and shrugged off his preoccupation. He was busy contemplating the fun he and Yuuri could have that afternoon: heading off to lunch after the match, eating in the town square while talking about everything under the sun, strolling through downtown and admiring the different selections to buy in the storefront windows. He dreamed of walking hand-in-hand with Yuuri, but knew it was entirely out of the question.

Viktor signed two horses out of the stable, rubbing his mare’s head lovingly. The horse had been in the family since Viktor was a teen and he’d grown to love her. Viktor couldn’t imagine using another horse beside her.

“She’s beautiful,” Yuuri said, coming over to pet her.

“Thanks,” he said, beaming at Yuuri, “We’ve had her since I turned seventeen.”

“I don’t know horses, but she doesn’t look like she’s ten,” Yuuri said, peering thoughtfully at the horse.

“She’s a young soul,” Viktor replied, grinning when Yuuri chuckled, “Time to get your horse.”

“I have to warn you, I’m not very good on them,” Yuuri stated.

“Betsy will be easy on you. I promise,” he assured him.

Going over the last minute rules and pointers for the game, Yuuri declared himself ready to play. Viktor told his friends to take it easy on Yuuri, explaining once again that it was his first game. Viktor assisted Yuuri onto his horse before heading to his own, thinking how much fun he was going to have.

“Ready?” Viktor asked once Yuuri was settled.

“As I’ll ever be,” Yuuri answered.

“Let the fun begin,” Viktor said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The polo match ended, leaving Yuuri and Viktor most of the afternoon to themselves.
> 
> “Yuuri, you did remarkably well! I would have to call you a natural,” Viktor said, clasping Yuuri’s shoulder and feeling heat rush through him.
> 
> Yuuri grinned at Viktor’s choice of words. He tried his best and while he made several mistakes, he had a wonderful time. Steering the horse was the hardest part, but the suggestions from everyone on the team made it a much more pleasant endeavor.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next installment of Menagerie. Things are beginning to heat up slightly, which can only mean good things to come! There aren't any notes to this chapter.
> 
> We hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading and let us know what you think!
> 
> ~Pax and Mimichin
> 
> * * *

[](https://ibb.co/mRcqVm3);

You can follow Pax on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

You can find mimichin on tumblr [here](https://princessmimoza.tumblr.com/). Check out all the breathtaking artwork today!

“Yuuri, you did remarkably well! I would have to call you a natural,” Viktor said, clasping Yuuri’s shoulder and feeling heat rush through him.

Yuuri grinned at Viktor’s choice of words. He tried his best and while he made several mistakes, he had a wonderful time. Steering the horse was the hardest part, but the suggestions from everyone on the team made it a much more pleasant endeavor.

“I’m not sure about natural,” Yuuri countered, “but I had a fantastic morning. Thank you so much for inviting me, Viktor.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Viktor said, “Would you like to grab a light lunch in town?”

“I’d love to,” Yuuri said, grinning so much the corners of his eyes crinkled.

Viktor felt himself swoon and cleared his throat to cover his growing attraction of the man next to him. He enjoyed himself to the fullest that morning and knew polo would seem lackluster without Yuuri there. Vowing to himself to invite Yuuri every chance he could, Viktor held out his arm and waited for Yuuri to pass him. 

They chatted about how the weather was perfect that day, Viktor’s afternoon of visiting the factory floor, and how soon the initial meeting between their fathers’ would be. They made a pact to be present during the meeting since they would carry on the legacies of their fathers’ empires.

When they reached the café, Viktor placed his hand on the small of Yuuri’s back. Realizing it wasn’t an acceptable gesture, Viktor flinched and yanked his hand back. He was expecting a lecture from Yuuri, but all he received was a soft smile. It left Viktor feeling better about the brief encounter.

They chose a platter of finger sandwiches along with the lemonade that the café was famous for. They ventured outside onto the patio and headed for a umbrella-covered table. Setting the plates and cups on the table, they each took a seat.

“The weather is perfect today,” Yuuri said, resting his elbow on the table and propping his head upon his hand, “I would love it if every day was like this.”

“It would make for a dandy time, would it not?” Viktor asked.

“It would,” Yuuri agreed, “Would you like to play chess in the park when we get done here? It shouldn’t be too busy there today.”

“I wish I could, but I have to be home soon for the tour. My father will be angry if I’m late,” Viktor informed him.

“I understand. Maybe another time,” Yuuri stated.

“What would your agenda hold this afternoon?” Viktor asked.

“I’ll probably go home and read the medical journal I receive in the mail. My mother subscribed to it for my birthday this past year,” Yuuri said.

“Sounds interesting. What is the topic for this one?” Viktor inquired.

“How to treat the symptoms of influenza,” Yuuri replied, “The prevention methods are quite out of this world. It seems it all starts with sanitation of one’s surroundings.”

“That does sound intriguing,” Viktor said, “You’ll have to give me a report of it, Dr. Yuuri.”

“Alright,” he said, chuckling slightly, “I like the way that sounds.”

“As do I,” Viktor said, “No chance that your father would let you go to medical school?”

“None whatsoever,” Yuuri said, sighing wistfully, “It’s nothing more than a pipe dream at this point.”

“I completely understand. My father would hear nothing of the sort if I said I had other plans with my life.”

“It’s saddening that I have to live my life for a legacy,” Yuuri said sadly, “but on to better subjects. Tell me about your dreams of philanthropy.”

Viktor took a deep breath before speaking. He told Yuuri of his want to travel the poorer areas of the world and improve upon their communities. It was so important to him that he spent his allowance helping the less fortunate in their town procure housing and food. Several of the families he helped worked in his father’s factory and thanked him each time he saw them. He tried to keep it as brief an encounter as possible as his father lamented it took away time for productivity.

Once Viktor finished speaking, he asked Yuuri about the latest pandemic that was popping up in the eastern part of the world. Yuuri had been following what little news about it that he could. He tied in what he spoke briefly to Viktor about and added he had been disinfecting local schools in his spare time to discourage the spreading of viruses. While a few doctors in the area recommended antibiotics for viruses, Yuuri took what little knowledge he had in advising families with elderly members along with children to refrain from taking the medication. At first he was laughed at, but over time and seeing how little illnesses were present in the homes, their occupants began to listen to Yuuri.

“That’s quite admirable,” Viktor said, “I really think you should talk to your father about going to medical school. You have the aptitude to excel there.”

“I already know what his answer would be,” Yuuri said sadly.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri,” Viktor said, feeling bad for his friend, “Maybe you could help one of the doctors in town?”

“That’s a magnificent idea!” Yuuri exclaimed, perking up suddenly, “I could ask our family doctor. He’s the most reputable in my opinion.”

Viktor nodded and smiled at him. With Yuuri’s mood improved, their conversation took on a much lighthearted nature, with talk about the peacocks that broke out of the zoo roaming around town, Old Lady Thompson’s famous garden, even the invasion of goldfinches that descended upon the town in recent weeks.

“I can’t say I mind the birds,” Viktor said, “They are quite lovely.”

“They are beautiful, but their droppings carry a multitude of illnesses,” Yuuri declared, “I hope the town will be able to clean up after them.”

“I never thought about that,” Viktor admitted.

They chatted for a bit longer before Viktor checked his watch, sighing when he saw the time. He had to be home in less than thirty minutes yet he didn’t want to leave Yuuri. Making plans to get together that weekend, they collected their trash and deposited it into a nearby receptacle. They exited the building and began walking down a dahlia-lined pathway. The flowers were fragrant and both enjoyed the towering hedges around them.

“I guess until later?” Viktor said, holding out his hand.

“Until this weekend, Viktor,” Yuuri said, taking Viktor’s hand and squeezing it lightly.

Viktor placed his other hand on top of Yuuri’s and gazed into his chocolate brown eyes, memorizing every fleck in them. He didn’t want to leave but knew he must. Sighing, Viktor returned the squeeze with one of his own.

“Goodbye, sweet Yuuri.”

And with that, Viktor released Yuuri’s hand and walked toward the alley, disappearing moments later. Yuuri waited until Viktor was gone a few minutes before placing a hand on his chest and taking a long breath. When Viktor grasped his hand, he thought his heart would explode, but then his words made his heart soar. It left him believing there was a hint of a possibility for something more.

“Goodbye,” he whispered before composing himself and heading for home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day to indulge in Viktor's philanthropy has arrived and both are looking forward to seeing the other.
> 
> Walking toward Viktor, Yuuri paused when he was standing in front of him and his shadow fell over Viktor. Looking up, Viktor grinned happily when he saw Yuuri. Thinking Viktor couldn’t be any better looking, Yuuri realized he was wrong. He thought the light blue shirt suited him well, the suspenders adding further breadth of his shoulders. Yuuri fought the attraction to his new friend the best he could, but it threatened to consume him.
> 
> “Are you ready to go to the deli?” Viktor asked, closing his book and standing up.
> 
> “Sure,” Yuuri replied.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the sixth installment of Menagerie and this was a fun one to write. I (Pax) am breathless from the art by mimichin. Talk about spectacular!
> 
> No notes on this chapter. Thanks for reading, let us know what you think and we hope you like it!
> 
> * * *

[](https://ibb.co/DzcKxjF);

You can follow Pax on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

You can find mimichin on tumblr [here](https://princessmimoza.tumblr.com/). Check out all the breathtaking artwork today!

A gentle breeze wafted in from the open balcony doors leading to Viktor’s room. Opening his eyes and peering at the single ray of sunshine on his floor, Viktor realized it was the weekend.

More importantly, the day he was going to spend with Yuuri.

Bounding hastily from his bed, Viktor donned a light robe and left his room. He quickly descended down the stairs and headed for the dining room. Clare was busy laying out the spread for breakfast and Viktor sincerely thanked her, taking his seat near the head of the table. His father followed suit soon after, indulging himself by reading the morning’s paper while eating a slice of toast. Viktor knew his mother wouldn’t be there to join them that morning. She had a prior engagement of volunteering at the local hospital. 

Quickly scarfing breakfast down, Viktor took the stairs two at a time, reaching his room in record time. He wanted to wear something light yet dashing that day since he wanted to further impress Yuuri. Choosing a button-up long-sleeve shirt and linen trousers, Viktor dug his favorite pair of suspenders from a dresser drawer and dressed quickly..

After pressing a kiss to Clare’s cheek, he left the house and made his way to the park he would meet Yuuri at.

* * *

Yuuri didn’t sleep well at all that night. He was too excited since he would be meeting Viktor the next day to distribute boxed lunches to the less fortunate in their town. Yuuri had never considered the deed, but he was looking forward to making a difference. Even though he felt sluggish, he got out of bed and pondered what to wear that day. The weather appeared perfect for a day outing, and he prayed it would hold up. The spring had been relatively cool thus far, so Yuuri chose a long-sleeved shirt, vest, and pants he only wore on special occasions. 

His stomach was in knots so he decided to skip breakfast thus he became ill. His sister was rambling about the latest tax law, but Yuuri tuned her out. He couldn’t stand the talk of business at the table on a regular day, and today it was definitely not welcome.

He finished his glass of juice and declined his mother’s offer of breakfast. He acquiesced to his mother, grabbing a piece of toast on his way out. After placing the piece in his mouth, Yuuri put on his most comfortable dress shoes and strode toward the door. Taking a deep breath after removing the slice of toast, Yuuri smiled and walked to the center of town.

* * *

The town square was abuzz with activity by the time Yuuri reached it. He was a tad late since he stopped and spoke to an elderly woman. He helped take care of her during a bout with the flu and she always thanked him profusely each time she saw him. Typically he didn’t mind chatting with the woman, but he had bigger and better things on his mind this day.

After a fierce hug from the woman and a kiss on the cheek, Yuuri excused himself and resumed his journey to the town square. He scanned the area when he reached it and found Viktor sitting on a bench near one of the fountains, reading a book. He wanted to shout out his name, see the dazzling smile that graced his face anytime Yuuri saw him. He wanted the cerulean blue orbs focused on him and him alone, but he wasn’t one to draw attention to himself.

Walking toward Viktor, Yuuri paused when he was standing in front of him and his shadow fell over Viktor. Looking up, Viktor grinned happily when he saw Yuuri. Thinking Viktor couldn’t be any better looking, Yuuri realized he was wrong. He thought the light blue shirt suited him well, the suspenders adding further breadth of his shoulders. Yuuri fought the attraction to his new friend the best he could, but it threatened to consume him.

“Are you ready to go to the deli?” Viktor asked, closing his book and standing up.

“Sure,” Yuuri replied.

After a quick stretch, Viktor led the way. Yuuri had visited the deli several times but didn’t mind Viktor taking the lead. It left him the opportunity to stare at Viktor’s broad shoulders and trim waist. He refused to let his gaze drift lower as it wasn’t proper.

When they reached the deli, Viktor held the door open for Yuuri. Viktor followed him and greeted the shop owner when the man saw the pair. After a quick discussion of how the man’s family was doing, Viktor and Yuuri thanked him for preparing the boxes. They were already arranged on a cart, so Viktor paid him and grabbed the handle, leading it easily lest the stack of boxes fell.

Yuuri held the door open for Viktor while he steered the cart out of the building. They chatted about the couple of days they didn’t see each other and realized they were rather boring. Reaching the poor end of town before they knew it, they began their trek of knocking door-to-door to deliver the boxes. Viktor knew most of the people, and they thanked him time and again for providing a meal they couldn’t afford on their own. Several women had tears in their eyes while their children jumped excitedly bout the upcoming feast. Yuuri pitched in when he noticed several children with the sniffles and coughs. Advising them to give their children tea with lemon and honey while putting a warm cloth on their chest, Yuuri made a mental note to bring tea bags by to those that couldn’t afford them. Viktor was further enamored with Yuuri watching him interact with the residents.

By the time they delivered the last box, it was nearing sunset. The man at the deli said Viktor could return the cart the next day, so they made a stop by his house to leave the cart in the yard. He attempted to remain silent so his family couldn’t hear him, cursing the squeaky wheels on the cart. Yuuri had to suppress a giggle when Viktor swore and clasped a hand over his mouth so they wouldn’t be discovered.

Once the cart was secure in the back yard, Viktor raced toward the river, Yuuri on his heels. The moon was high in the sky and bathing the town in its gentle glow. When they reached the willow tree, both collapsed onto the ground and laughed breathlessly. They didn’t get the chance to act silly often, so they enjoyed it while they could. After catching their breath, Viktor rolled over to face Yuuri.

“Copper for your thoughts,” Viktor said, breaking the silence.

“I was thinking about today,” Yuuri said, “I had so much fun and it was wonderful helping those in need.”

“I love seeing their faces when I help them,” Viktor said, “I feel like I’m making a difference in the world. My dad thinks a difference is giving them a few cents in a raise.”

“That’s not very helpful,” Yuuri agreed.

“No, it’s not. This is a way I can keep my philanthropy alive,” Viktor explained.

They fell into comfortable silence once again. The stars were twinkling in the sky and a gentle breeze kissed their skin as they lay there. Not wanting to interrupt the mood, Yuuri thought about whether he should say what was on his mind.

“Next time you put your philanthropy in action, can I come along? I want to devise a pamphlet on nutrition to hand out to each family receiving a box,” Yuuri said.

“I think that’s a fascinating idea,” Viktor said.

They chatted about what the next week held for them. Yuuri would be busy balancing the end of the month records for each client that his father had, mentioning it would bore him to tears. Viktor was required to be at the plant with his father so he could further learn how to run it. Neither were looking forward to the week.

“Would you like to dine with me one evening?” Viktor asked, crossing his fingers behind his back.

“I would love that,” Yuuri said, smiling softly.

They made plans to meet up the following Tuesday and stood since it was getting late. Neither knew what to say in parting, so Viktor took the lead.

“I had a wonderful time today, Yuuri,” Viktor said, “I’ve never enjoyed doing a good deed as much as I did today.”

“It was great,” Yuuri agreed, “Let me know when you want some company next time.”

A small pause fell over them before Viktor took Yuuri’s hands, squeezing slightly. Leaning over to press his lips against Yuuri’s forehead, Viktor leaned back and stared into Yuuri’s eyes.

“Until next time, my sweet Yuuri,” Viktor said.

Yuuri was speechless while Viktor removed his hands and turned, walking down the hill and disappearing from view when he reached the bridge. Yuuri touched the spot that Viktor kissed him and sighed shakily. He knew then that their feelings were mutual and Yuuri was so giddy he felt as if he were one with the stars. Even though he didn’t want the moment to end, Yuuri descended down the hill, looking forward to the next time they met.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past few days has passed at a snail's pace, but the day of their dinner date has finally arrived.
> 
> They arrived within minutes of each other. Yuuri was waiting near a well-manicured hedge and grinned broadly when he saw Viktor. Extending a hand in greeting, Yuuri felt a pleasant feeling run through him, growing stronger when Viktor clasped Yuuri’s hand with both of his.
> 
> “How has the remainder of your week been, Yuuri?” Viktor asked after the greetings were out of the way.
> 
> “It’s been good, but nothing as remarkable as tonight,” Yuuri said truthfully.
> 
> “I agree wholeheartedly,” Viktor said, “Ready to go inside?”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for part seven of the installment. We hope you are enjoying it as much as we are. Believe me when I say that there was much happy squealing over this chapter lol. 
> 
> No notes. Just enjoy, thank you for reading and let us know what you think!
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://ibb.co/mHmVsrT)   
  


You can follow Pax on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

You can find mimichin on tumblr [here](https://princessmimoza.tumblr.com/). Check out all the breathtaking artwork today!

The weekend had passed at a snail’s pace, but none slower than that day. Viktor’s father insisted he spent the majority of the day at the factory. The day was filled with tediously boring meetings, placating the union’s grievances, and touring the factory floor. While Viktor liked to mingle with the employees, he wanted the day to be over.

The night would be filled with time spent with Yuuri.

The young man had visited Viktor’s dreams countless times throughout the week, and while Viktor welcomed them, he hoped that most of them would come true. He longed to touch Yuuri even if it was a gentle touch, he desperately wanted to indulge in the taste that was Yuuri through a kiss. He knew he was overreacting and wondered if they would ever have a chance at more, but knew they wouldn’t unless the stars aligned on some deserted island. A man could wish, he thought.

When the steam whistle sounded, marking the end of the day, Viktor grabbed his light jacket and raced toward the door. He only planned on spending a brief time at home changing and freshening up before heading to the restaurant for dinner with Yuuri. He was so looking forward to it that he barely missed mowing Clare over.

“Out already, Mr. Viktor?” she questioned.

“Yep, I have dinner with Yuuri tonight,” Viktor answered.

He had told Clare about their day in the slums and the evening under the willow tree. He relayed everything they chatted about and even the slight kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. While Viktor thought he had overstepped his bounds, Clare thought that Yuuri might be welcome to the sweet gesture. He hadn’t shoved him away, after all.

“Have a wonderful time, Viktor,” Clare said, smiling sweetly at him.

With a kiss to her cheek and a heartfelt hug, Viktor was on his way. 

* * *

Yuuri, on the other hand, couldn’t believe how quickly the day had passed and he was thankful for it. His father had given him a day off when Yuuri couldn’t figure out how to post a certain account’s books correctly. While it frustrated Yuuri to no end, he was glad he wouldn’t be high-strung that evening.

That evening he would be spending hours with Viktor.

The faint thrill raced through his body, the familiar feeling each time he thought of Viktor. Yuuri had spent countless hours lying in bed or sitting on his balcony thinking of the man who caught his fancy. He knew he shouldn’t entertain such thoughts, but Yuuri couldn’t help it. He was the most intriguing, selfless, and gorgeous person he had ever met in his life thus far, and Yuuri didn’t think anyone could surpass Viktor.

Yuuri passed the time by reading a book he’d been meaning to finish. He was too restless to finish the novel and went outside to stroll through his mother’s impressive garden. All of her favorite flowers were in bloom, so Yuuri decided to pick a bouquet for her since he knew she wouldn’t have time to. Ambling from plant to bush, Yuuri had an armful of flowers by the time he finished. He decided it was enough and headed for their expansive kitchen. Hiroko wasn’t home that afternoon, so Yuuri hastily arranged the flowers and placed them in a vase. He knew that his mother would be pleasantly surprised when she returned home.

When the sun began its slow descent from the sky, Yuuri knew it was time to get ready. He wanted to look sharp that night, so he had to decide upon something quickly lest he be tardy. Flying through the outfits in his walk-in closet, Yuuri didn’t hear Mari come in. After hitting her in the face with a shirt and her subsequent yell, Yuuri spun around on his heel and apologized to her sister. Yuuri offered an explanation of why he was a nervous wreck, and Mari insisted on helping him find the perfect outfit. Yuuri was relieved his sister helped him, choosing a cream long-sleeved shirt and a pair of cotton trousers. He wanted to wear his straw hat, but Mari refused, saying it made the outfit look childish. Yuuri reluctantly agreed.

He dressed in record time and flew down the steps. His mother had returned home and just finished setting the table when Yuuri went into the dining room and gave her a hug goodbye.

“Where are you off to, son?” she asked.

“I’m having dinner with Viktor tonight,” Yuuri replied, “I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone.”

“Have a fun time, dear,” Hiroko said, returning the hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“I will, Mom,” he said, grinning at her, “I will.”

* * *

They arrived within minutes of each other. Yuuri was waiting near a well-manicured hedge and grinned broadly when he saw Viktor. Extending a hand in greeting, Yuuri felt a pleasant feeling run through him, growing stronger when Viktor clasped Yuuri’s hand with both of his.

“How has the remainder of your week been, Yuuri?” Viktor asked after the greetings were out of the way.

“It’s been good, but nothing as remarkable as tonight,” Yuuri said truthfully.

“I agree wholeheartedly,” Viktor said, “Ready to go inside?”

Upon Yuuri’s nod, Viktor opened the door for him and placed his hand on the small of Yuuri’s back, guiding him toward the maitre’d stand. When he realized what he had done, his hand flew back as if he was touching fire. He looked around their surroundings, but no one had noticed his faux pas.

Sighing a breath of relief, Viktor chatted with Yuuri until the maitre’d seated them. They thanked the gentleman for the glasses of lemon water before perusing the menu. Yuuri had only eaten at the establishment once and asked Viktor what he normally chose. When Viktor mentioned the prime rib, Yuuri thought it sounded mouthwatering. He decided upon that while Viktor mentioned he’d like to try the calamari dish. They placed their orders when the server arrived and Viktor requested a bottle of wine, his knowledge of the beverage impressing Yuuri immensely.

“So,” Viktor began, resisting the urge to take Yuuri’s hand in his own, “What do you think?”

“This?” Yuuri started, “This is amazing. I’ve only been here once, but it was a business lunch with one of my father’s clients. I didn’t really get to enjoy the occasion.”

“Then we must visit here more often,” Viktor stated.

“Oh no, I couldn’t! It’s so expensive here,” Yuuri objected.

“Then it shall be a treat. Allow me a small whim, my sweet Yuuri,” Viktor said, his fingers brushing against Yuuri’s knuckles before placing his hand in his lap.

Viktor loved the way the blush crept up Yuuri’s neck and rested upon his cheeks. He had learned through the day that they spent at the slums that Yuuri was easily embarrassed and didn’t take compliments easily. Viktor had an inkling that Yuuri didn’t react well to terms of endearment either.

“I’m…um…I’m not used to someone referring to me in such a favorable manner,” Yuuri said.

“Why not is beyond me,” Viktor said, “You should have all the pleasantries and sweet endearments showered upon you every day of your life.”

Yuuri gave him an embarrassed smile which Viktor thought precious. He returned the smile, it growing broader when he saw the twinkling in Yuuri’s eyes. Only interrupted when their meals arrived, they set about eating.

“Mmm,” Yuuri said after swallowing the first bite of prime rib, “This is decadent.”

“It’s amazing, that’s for sure,” Viktor said, “Would you like to try a bite of my calamari? It melts in your mouth.”

Yuuri nodded and tried to take the fork from Viktor’s hand, but Viktor held onto it firmly. Stabbing a piece of the fish with the utensil, Viktor raised his hand and offered the calamari to him. Yuuri’s eyes never left Viktor’s while he took the bite, his eyes closing while he was chewing.

“How can any place make meals so luscious?” Yuuri asked, smirking when Viktor laughed.

“Their chef is from France. I’ve heard that he is one of the best in the world, Viktor declared.

“Quite impressive.”

They returned to their meals, chatting and sipping on their wine. When they finished, Viktor asked Yuuri if he’d like to partake in dessert, but Yuuri was too full. They made plans to visit again in the near future, though Yuuri made Viktor promise to let him pay that time.

They wandered around town talking about every subject under the sun. They chatted about the presidential elections and how the man voted in would ruin the country. Their conversation then went to the most prominent family’s daughter having a child out of wedlock. They felt bad for the young woman since she was the talk of the town. Yuuri was more concerned that the baby had breathing problems after she had him, knowing that information since his mother helped with the birth. He also mentioned the small wooden car he’d brought to the baby’s mother for when he grew a little more. The woman had tears in her eyes from Yuuri’s kindness.

They found themselves at the willow tree again. Yuuri was hesitant to sit since the dew had fallen and Viktor was wearing linen pants. When Viktor sat on the ground without thinking, however, Yuuri followed suit and laid back onto the soft, dew-kissed grass.

“Copper for your thoughts,” Viktor said softly.

“I was thinking about how much I enjoyed tonight. This has to be one of the best days of my life,” Yuuri admitted.

“I’m so happy you feel that way,” Viktor said, smiling at him.

Laying in silence as they listened to the spring frogs sing their nighttime song, Viktor and Yuuri simply enjoyed the other’s company. It was growing late though, and Viktor needed to wake early the next morning.

“I have to return home shortly,” Viktor said.

“As do I. My father has a busy day planned for me tomorrow,” Yuuri said.

Viktor sat up and nodded. Yuuri followed and stood up, brushing the grass off his backside. Viktor noticed and felt his temperature increase. He found every single action that Yuuri did amazingly attractive, and he wanted it for himself alone.

“Would you like to go to the play that’s performing at the theater on Sunday?” Yuuri questioned, “My parents have an extra ticket.”

“I’d love to.”

Stepping closer to Yuuri, Viktor placed his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders before embracing him. Yuuri’s breath hitched as he felt himself lost in Viktor’s embrace. Feeling his body come to life, Yuuri held his breath and wrapped his arms around Viktor. Hugging him tighter, Yuuri felt lost when Viktor released him.

“Until Saturday, my sweet Yuuri,” Viktor said, squeezing his shoulders once before leaving.

Yuuri was on cloud nine, he had ascended to the heavens. The electricity that had rushed through his body when he felt Viktor’s body against his own hadn’t abated, and Yuuri wished it would last forever. Feeling ever so hopeful, Yuuri glanced at the moon and made a wish.

“Please allow Viktor and I something more,” he whispered into the still night air. 

Closing his eyes tightly, he wanted the wish to come true more than anything in the world. Knowing he had to go home, Yuuri turned around and descended the hill, his heart forever hopeful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri venture out in town but the evening holds a secret neither of them anticipated.
> 
> He still had twenty minutes before he had to meet Yuuri and the playhouse was not that far from his residence. He skipped down the stairs that led to the street and whistled merrily until he reached a lemonade stand. Even though the day was somewhat chilly, Viktor knew a lemonade would be welcoming to both of them. He purchased two cups and resumed heading toward the playhouse.
> 
> Yuuri was standing in front of the building when Viktor arrived. Loving the way Yuuri nervously fiddled with the light jacket in his arms, Viktor paused and watched him for several moments. He knew he would never tire of Yuuri, and now was no different. 
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we missed the 16th of April update and I apologize for that. We're back on track now with a chapter!
> 
> The artwork by mimichin is absolutely stunning for this chapter. Please drop by her Tumblr blog and let her know that you enjoyed her piece. I squealed when I first saw it, no lie.
> 
> No notes to this chapter other than I envision the theater set up like the Fox Theater in Atlanta, GA, USA. It's a beautiful building and the acoustics are fabulous. Great for a Bastille concert as well, but I digress.
> 
> Anywho, we hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for reading and let us know what you think!
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://ibb.co/59FThRC)

You can follow Pax on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

You can find mimichin on tumblr [here](https://princessmimoza.tumblr.com/). Check out all the breathtaking artwork today!

The morning was bright when Yuuri woke, the birds singing their melodious morning calls. Yuuri stretched slightly and opened his eyes. When he had regained his senses, he smiled brightly. He was going to a play with Viktor and his family that day. Though they had recently just seen each other, Yuuri would not complain that he’d be seeing Viktor again that day.

The play was scheduled early that afternoon, but he was going to remain busy until then. There were a few mothers that wanted him to accompany them to the doctor’s office since they couldn’t understand the terminology used. Yuuri put their souls at ease when it was explained to them in a way they could grasp it better. They insisted on paying him, but Yuuri would hear nothing of it. He always suggested they buy a toy for the baby and their siblings if they had any. He usually didn’t win entirely, however, the mothers usually sending him various dinners within the next few days. It left Hiroko and his sister proud of him. His father was an entirely different story.

“Remind me why you can’t work today?” Toshiya asked.

“I promised the Smith, Decker, and Janssen families I’d help them at Dr. McGuire’s practice,” Yuuri explained, “They fear for their children’s lives.”

“After that?” Toshiya inquired.

“I’ll be heading to the playhouse with Viktor this afternoon,” Yuuri replied, trying to hide his excitement.

“I expect you to put in double the time tomorrow. We still have to balance the books that you can’t understand,” Toshiya stated, watching Yuuri nod his head sadly.

“Yes, Father,” Yuuri said, trying to not let his wonderful mood deflate.

He ate a quick breakfast of oatmeal and fruit. He didn’t talk to anyone at the table since they were only discussing the family business and the ball of the year coming up within the next few weeks. Yuuri didn’t want to think about it since he’d be pressed to go, asking a young woman he didn’t connect with as his date. He wondered if Viktor felt the same.

Upon returning to his room, Yuuri fell onto the bed and rested a forearm on his forehead. His mind was swimming with thoughts of Viktor: the times they spent together, the run-ins in town, the brimming thought of love towards Viktor that Yuuri tried to battle with all his might. He was afraid it would spill over and he wouldn’t be able to contain it, but he tried his best to carry on his life even with the heavy burden ladled onto him. Lost in his thoughts, Yuuri didn’t hear the door to his room open.

“How are you, little brother?” she asked, sitting next to him on the mattress.

“I’m in love, Mari,” Yuuri declared forlornly.

“Oh, Yuuri,” she said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and tugging him against her. “Is there anything I can do to ease your mind?”

Yuuri shook his head and fell back onto the mattress again. He knew there was no chance whatsoever for himself and Viktor, but he still held on to the fragment of the dream. He wanted to believe fate was favorable to him and Viktor, but all Yuuri could grasp was the far-fetched dream.

Yuuri and Mari talked about Yuuri’s predicament until neither had any words left. With one final hug and a kiss on the cheek, Mari left the room. Yuuri stood and sighed. He had a few hours until the play began, but Yuuri wanted to chat with Viktor before it started. He wanted to learn more about Viktor: What he loved, his favorite color, best childhood memory, first pet. The list that went on in Yuuri’s mind seemed infinite, so Yuuri tried to whittle it down to a few inquiries.

After kissing his mother goodbye and donning his straw hat, Yuuri made his way to the slums. The families he would be helping set up appointments for mid-morning and Yuuri was running late. He wasn’t known for being tardy and he wasn’t going to start that day. Running until he reached the Decker residence, Yuuri stopped and caught his breath before knocking on the door.

“Yuuri,” Mrs. Decker said, “You look flushed. Are you feeling alright?”

“Just a little jog to get here, Mrs. Decker,” Yuuri explained, “Is little Caitlyn ready?”

Taking the baby from her so she could don a light jacket, Yuuri cooed at her daughter. The baby had respiratory issues since she was born and Dr. McGuire couldn’t figure out why. Yuuri knew it was only a matter of time before the elderly gentleman suggested Mrs. Decker take her daughter to the city for better care.

When the last residence was reached, the group headed for the doctor’s office. Yuuri held casual conversation with each mother, talking of gardening, appliances in the house that needed repair and their husbands’ long hours at work. Yuuri tried to empathize with them, but it was difficult considering his station in life. Making mental notes to contact a few handymen he knew, Yuuri engaged in talking to the Janssen siblings. When they reached the doctor’s office, Yuuri held the door for everyone and followed once the last person had entered. Dr. McGuire was waiting for them and began listening patiently to one of the Janssen twins talk about the family puppy.

“Are you ready to be my assistant, Yuuri?” Dr. McGuire asked.

“Most definitely,” Yuuri said, rolling up his sleeves and following the Smith family into an exam room.

Glancing at his pocket watch, Yuuri saw he only had two and a half hours before meeting Viktor. While he was happy to be helping each family, he couldn’t wait for time to speed up so he could see Viktor.

“Patience,” Yuuri whispered to himself.

* * *

Viktor remained busy that morning and hoped he would be finished in time for the play. While he normally found them boring, he was eager to see this one.

He’d be watching it with Yuuri.

His father had already declined his invitation since work was so heavy that day in the steel mill. He wanted to require Viktor to remain, but Viktor’s mother reminded him that Viktor was going with a friend. He agreed albeit grudgingly.

Viktor raced home when he had an hour before he’d be meeting Yuuri. He dressed quickly, wearing a long-sleeved dress shirt, a silk vest and khaki trousers. Finding his best pair of dress shoes in the closet, he chose a crimson cravat to complete the look.

He still had twenty minutes before he had to meet Yuuri and the playhouse was not that far from his residence. He skipped down the stairs that led to the street and whistled merrily until he reached a lemonade stand. Even though the day was somewhat chilly, Viktor knew a lemonade would be welcoming to both of them. He purchased two cups and resumed heading toward the playhouse.

Yuuri was standing in front of the building when Viktor arrived. Loving the way Yuuri nervously fiddled with the light jacket in his arms, Viktor paused and watched him for several moments. He knew he would never tire of Yuuri, and now was no different. 

Snapping himself from his reveries, Viktor called out Yuuri’s name and waved when Yuuri grinned. He closed the distance between them and handed Yuuri his lemonade.

“Thank you, Viktor,” Yuuri said before taking a sip and continuing, “This is quite refreshing.”

“I’m glad you like it. It’s from Old Man Gilbert’s stand. He sets up near my house on Fridays,” Viktor explained.

“I guess I need to find out where you live,” Yuuri joked.

“I’ll give you the grand tour,” Viktor said, winking at Yuuri.

They finished their drinks and tossed them in the garbage bin before heading inside. The theater was abuzz with chatter and it unnerved Yuuri. While he was used to busy gatherings and social engagements, they still managed to make him uneasy.

Viktor picked up on Yuuri’s discomfort and placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. Looking down when Yuuri moved his head, Viktor leaned over and talked so only Yuuri could hear him.

“How about we find our seats early? It shouldn’t be so crowded inside,” Viktor suggested, pleased when Yuuri nodded.

When they passed through the heavy wooden doors, the theater proper was sparsely dotted with people. They had balcony seats in Viktor’s parents’ box, so Viktor led the way. It didn’t take long to reach the box since the play wouldn’t start for another thirty minutes and most playgoers liked to mingle before the performance.

“How are you doing?” Viktor asked, placing a hand on Yuuri’s knee.

“Much better,” Yuuri replied, “Thank you for that.”

“My pleasure, my sweet Yuuri,” Viktor said, giving him a warm smile.

They chatted for a bit longer until the room began to fill with people and they couldn’t hear each other without shouting. Promising they would chat more once the play ended, they settled into their seat and indulged in the wine one of the attendants left. The lights grew dim and the curtain was starting to rise, signalling the play was about to begin.

“Enjoy the show, Viktor,” Yuuri whispered, grinning at Viktor when he looked at him.

“You too,” Viktor whispered back, taking Yuuri’s hand and squeezing it before releasing it.

* * *

“I can’t say it enough,” Yuuri started, “but that was utterly fantastic!”

Viktor had invited Yuuri to his house after the play since neither wanted the evening to end. When Yuuri agreed, Viktor felt as if he were on a cloud and he didn’t want the feeling to go away.

“I agree,” Viktor said, stopping in front of a grand estate, “and this is my house.”

Yuuri looked at the entrance and was blown away. The house itself was huge and surrounded by decorative iron gates. Gas lights topped little lanterns on the stone pillars, and Yuuri noticed the lights around the walkway, glowing enough to guide one ot the next paver.

“You live in a beautiful house, Viktor,” Yuuri stated.

“Wait until you see the solarium,” Viktor said.

“You have a solarium?” Yuuri asked incredulously.

“Yep,” Viktor said, opening the gate, “Come on. I’ll show it to you.”

Yuuri followed Viktor and nodded when Viktor pressed a finger to his lips. Viktor had told Yuuri that his parents would be fast asleep since they were heading out of town early the next morning. Yuuri asked Viktor if it would be better for him to visit another day, but Viktor would hear none of it.

The path through the foyer to the dining room was silent but Yuuri was impressed with the opulence of it all. He thought his house was decadent, but it paled in comparison to Viktor’s.

“Through here,” Viktor whispered, catching Yuuri’s attention.

Going through the double French doors, Yuuri’s breath caught when he looked at the glass ceiling. The stars were twinkling brightly as if they were putting on a show for he and Viktor.

“This is… I don’t...I have no words,” Yuuri declared.

“My mom had it built last summer,” Viktor explained, “I spend a lot of time here when I have something on my mind.”

“It’s beautiful,” Yuuri said, “I would spend every minute of my day in it if we had one.”

“I’ve been spending a lot of time here recently,” Viktor confessed.

“What conclusions have you come to?” Yuuri inquired.

Viktor sighed and sat on a wicker loveseat, patting the cushion next to him for Yuuri to join him. He wanted to tell Yuuri what was on his mind, but he didn’t want to scare Yuuri away. He had been quite tactile since meeting Yuuri and he didn’t want to change their relationship, but he didn’t know how long he’d be able to keep it to himself.

“I came to the conclusion that even though we’ve only known each other for a mere few weeks, you’ve quickly become one of my best friends,” Viktor said.

“I feel the same way, Viktor,” Yuuri said, giving Viktor a sweet smile.

“There’s more,” Viktor admitted, watching Yuuri’s eyes grow, “I’m not sure if this will be uncouth or not, but I’ve begun to grow quite fond of you, Yuuri.”

“And I you, Viktor,” Yuuri said, flinching when Viktor pressed a finger to his lips.

“I don’t think you quite understand,” Viktor said once Yuuri fell silent, “You capture my every waking moment, I ponder how you are many times a day, I dream of outings to take you to.”

Yuuri remained silent while Viktor talked but felt his heart speed up. Viktor was describing exactly how he felt. While it was a relief, Yuuri was nervous as well. Wanting to know exactly what was on Viktor’s mind, Yuuri interrupted him.

“What exactly are you trying to tell me, Viktor?” Yuuri asked.

“I’ve fallen for you, my sweet Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, searching Yuuri’s eyes with his own.

Taking a deep breath, Viktor’s words reverberated in Yuuri’s mind. He was ecstatic that Viktor felt the same way he did, but was concerned about how it would affect their relationship.

“I’m sorry if it seems as if I unloaded on you, but I couldn’t remain silent for any—”

Yuuri silenced Viktor with his lips. He didn’t ponder the after effects of such an action, but he wanted Viktor to know exactly what he meant to him. He felt Viktor’s shock from the gasp of breath he took, but it passed quickly. Moments later, Viktor placed his hands on Yuuri’s knees and returned the kiss, his lips becoming pliant under Yuuri’s. They remained that way for several minutes and neither of them wanted the kiss to end but knew it must. Finally out of breath, Yuuri pulled back and took a deep breath.

“I’m venturing a guess that you feel the same way?” Viktor asked.

“I’m positively smitten, Viktor,” Yuuri confessed.

Viktor grinned and nodded, feeling his heart soar as if carried away by doves. He leaned in for a brief peck on the tip of Yuuri’s nose, Viktor smiling when Yuuri giggled. Looking up at the sky, Viktor gasped for the second time that evening when he saw the shooting star streak across the sky.

“Did you see that?” Viktor questioned.

“We have to make a wish,” Yuuri said, closing his eyes and thinking.

Viktor looked back at the sky and thought about what he wanted most in life. He wanted Yuuri in his life for the rest of his, and he wanted him by his side forever.

“What did you wish for?” Viktor asked.

“A chance between us,” Yuuri confessed, “You?”

“An eternity with you by my side,” Viktor declared.

“I like that,” Yuuri said, leaning in for another kiss before speaking again, “I have to get home. I have a very early morning tomorrow.”

Viktor nodded and helped Yuuri to his feet. He wanted to walk him to the door and kiss him senseless on the stoop of the stairs, but he didn’t dare. There were too many prying eyes in the neighborhood and the last thing his family needed was a scandal.

“Would you like to meet me for dinner tomorrow?” Viktor asked.

“My father’s birthday is tomorrow,” Yuuri informed him, “We’ll be going out for dinner.”

“Polo on Wednesday then?” Viktor suggested.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Yuuri said, “Until then, Vitya.”

Viktor smiled and watched Yuuri disappear down the street, closing the door behind him. He stood there for several moments longer, remembering the feel of Yuuri’s lips on his. Lightly touching his lips, Viktor turned around and faced Clare.

“Was that the young man you fancy, Viktor?” Clare asked, smiling wisely when Viktor nodded, “He has such a pleasant disposition.”

“Were you eavesdropping, Clare?” Viktor inquired.

“I was derailing your mother’s path to the kitchen,” she informed him, “I didn’t think you wanted to be caught in a compromising situation.”

“Thanks for that, Clare,” Viktor said, placing his hands on Clare’s shoulders and pressing his lips to her forehead.

“What are you going to do?”

“Pine away into nothingness over him,” Viktor said sullenly, “There is no place for us in society. I’ll enter a loveless marriage, produce children just for the sake of heirs. It makes me want to run away from this life.”

“Oh, Vitya,” Clare said, giving Viktor a hug and patting his back, “Fate may have something pleasant in store for your future. One never knows.”

Nodding and sighing a moment later, Viktor returned the hug, hoping Clare was right.

“I’m going to retire for the night,” Clare said, “I’m always here if you need support, Vitya.”

“Thank you, Clare.”

Watching the maid disappear around the corner, Viktor sighed once more and felt his lips again.

“Maybe my dream will come true,” Viktor whispered in the still night air, snuffing out the lamp moments later, “Perhaps.”

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes to a loved one are always well-received, Viktor and Yuuri being no exception.
> 
> My sweet Yuuri,
> 
> Imagine my dismay when I learned of the impromptu business trip I’d be making with my father. London is dreadfully boring without you. It saddens me that I had to leave town right when we were about to discover even more about the other. Many times a day I get lost in reverie thinking of you. Your smile brightens my long, lonely days, the sound of your voice is the sweetest music to my ears. The feel of your lips upon mine heavenly. I eagerly anticipate when we finally depart from London. I want to resume on the note we left off, but alas it is not in the stars as I write this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different than the previous ones. It delves into their feelings for one another but still skating on the surface since the relationship is so new to them. It's pure and innocent, just as we view our boys.
> 
> Thanks for reading, tell us what you think and hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ~Pax and mimichan
> 
> * * *

[](https://ibb.co/vd1bhyS);

You can follow Pax on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

You can find mimichin on tumblr [here](https://princessmimoza.tumblr.com/). Check out all the breathtaking artwork today!

_ My sweet Yuuri, _

_ Imagine my dismay when I learned of the impromptu business trip I’d be making with my father. London is dreadfully boring without you. It saddens me that I had to leave town right when we were about to discover even more about the other. Many times a day I get lost in reverie thinking of you. Your smile brightens my long, lonely days, the sound of your voice is the sweetest music to my ears. The feel of your lips upon mine heavenly. I eagerly anticipate when we finally depart from London. I want to resume on the note we left off, but alas it is not in the stars as I write this. _

_ I see you everywhere I go. There was a gentleman crossing the road in front of our hotel that could have been your doppelganger. Before I knew it, I was rushing through the doors and chasing after him. My father thought I was touched in the head the way I ran after the man, but I couldn’t possibly explain to him how my heart leapt at the thought of you being in town. _

_ As I stated, London is exceedingly dull. We spend most of the day in our sister steel plant, taking notes on the technological advances they have made. I have to admit it will make work easier for our employees, but my mind is not settled on such matters. I would throw it all away just to be with you. I attempt to concentrate on the matter at hand, but my mind betrays me horribly. How could you infiltrate my thoughts in such a short amount of time? Please do not perceive this as a complaint as it is not, but a bewondered thought.  _

_ I think often of our encounter in the solarium. My mind plays it over and over, and I find myself yearning to feel your lips upon mine once more. I remember the sweet scent from you, the softness of your skin, the silkiness of your hair as I ran my hand through it. They say there is no such thing as perfection when it applies to mankind, but I must beg to differ. You are an angel sent from the heavens, Yuuri. I thank God every day for bringing you into my life. All from the sideline of a soiree. What a hand Fate has in our lives. _

_ My father informs me that we’ll be here for no less than three weeks. It feels like an eternity away from you, but I shall try my best to remain patient and keep my wits about me. If I keep my mind occupied, the time should pass quickly. I’m sincerely praying that is the case. When I finally return home, we must meet up posthaste as I know I’ll be beside myself without you by that time. _

_ I hope this letter finds you well and I’m not pouring my heart and soul onto you too much. I feel better now that I have the emotions I’m feeling on paper. I would thoroughly enjoy a missive from you, but it is not required. I’ll enjoy the thought of you enlightening every minute of my waking hours.  _

_ Until we see each other again… _

_ I am truly yours… _

_ Viktor _

* * *

_ Dearest Viktor,  _

_ I was caught unexpectedly when I stopped by your estate and learned you were out of town. My mind keeps going back to the night at the solarium as well. It was such a magical night and you cast your spell upon me.  _

_ I hope this does not come across as too bold, but I feel like part of me is missing. I became used to running into you in town, making plans to see each other and now the heartwarmingly, lovely kiss we shared. I eagerly anticipate when we can return to that part of our relationship.  _

_ It’s amusing to learn there is a copy of me roaming the streets of London. I hope your father didn’t come down on you too much. I can see myself doing the same if I saw a gentleman identical to yourself. I can also see me throwing myself at his feet, only to realize moments later that I had made a terrible blunder. I tend to over exaggerate situations that have no possibility of coming to pass,  _

_ I am saddened to hear you’ll be away for such a lengthy time. I hope this letter lifts your spirits. I read yours countless times each day and try to commit the words to my heart. The qualities you seem to fawn over about me are the same that fill my mind. Even though we’ve only shared a single kiss, I miss the feel of your lips upon mine. I miss feeling your body heat when I leaned toward you that evening. It is like a play in my head that is constantly being repeated, not that I mind. _

_ I count the days until your return. I hope this isn’t an intrusion, but I asked your servant when you might be home. When I heard the date, it seemed so far off. I’m trying to distract myself so I don’t dwell on the situation, but it is hard to do when one is smitten with the other. _

_ I apologize for the short length of this letter. I am in between clients at the moment, but there is a gentleman coming to discuss his business within the next few minutes. I hope this finds you well. _

_ Missing you immensely, _

_ Yuuri _

* * *

_ My sweet Yuuri, _

_ I received your letter less than thirty minutes ago and I’ve read it at least four times already. I’m hanging on every word until we see each other again. I hadn’t expected a letter from you. The very gesture fills my heart with warmth and happiness. I don’t feel like I made a mistake with my boldness in my first letter, though I was wondering if that was the case. It makes me feel much better that you perceive our relationship in the same light. _

_ It has been raining all week in London, so we’ve remained indoors quite a bit. I became used to leisurely walks in the afternoon when my thoughts became unbearable. The frustration welling inside me is eating me alive. I’m counting the days until we leave, but it seems so far away. It’s only a week, but the time away from you makes it feel like a year. _

_ How are you faring? Have you been busy with your father’s business? My father mentioned that when we return, we must visit with your father and discuss our company’s accounting. Your father came highly recommended. Not only will I be expected to attend, but I can gaze at you while our parents talk to one another. I’ll be lost in the sweetest of daydreams, I just know it.  _

_ I’m going to keep this letter short so I can mail it today. It should arrive near the time I return home, but I’m hoping it’s before. I will send a courier to you within the hour of my return. We must meet at the willow tree near the river. That seems to have become our spot. I want to feast upon your lips and savor in the taste that is you. I hope you don’t mind. _

_ Until then, my sweet Yuuri… _

_ I remain yours… _

_ Viktor _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor returns home and he and Yuuri pick up where they left off.
> 
> Yuuri was chatting with his family at the breakfast table, his heart broken that Viktor hadn’t returned. Toshiya and Mari were discussing business, Yuuri wishing they would stop. He was about to give up on breakfast when he heard a knock at the door. His heart sped up and he offered to get the door, quickly rising from his seat and striding toward the door. There was a courier on the stoop and he had a letter for Yuuri. After tipping the young man and thanking him, Yuuri tore into the envelope and read the letter inside.
> 
> _My Sweet Yuuri,_
> 
> _We returned home early this morning. You don’t know how much I wanted to send this to you the moment I got home, but I didn’t want to interrupt your rest. I eagerly await seeing you. I plan on remaining at home until I hear from you._
> 
> _As always…_
> 
> _I am yours,  
>  Viktor_
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at chapter ten in our Victorian AU and we hope you have enjoyed it up until now. We are almost half-finished with this saga and the best is yet to come.
> 
> No notes for this chapter. We hope you enjoy, thanks for reading and let us know what you think.
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://ibb.co/y5m6hWF)   
  


You can follow Pax on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

You can find mimichin on tumblr [here](https://princessmimoza.tumblr.com/). Check out all the breathtaking artwork today!

The sky was twinking with stars by the time they arrived home. Viktor and his father had been away for a little over a month and Viktor was relieved to be home. Not only was he able to sleep in his own bed, he’d be able to see Yuuri.

His entire being yearned to spend time with Yuuri. He thought of him thousands of times while he was in London and it was the best torment. Though he wanted to see him that very moment, Viktor knew it wasn’t feasible since it was close to two in the morning.

Helping the butler bring in the luggage from outside, Viktor retired to his room when they completed the task. He toed his shoes off, laid down, resting his arms behind his head. His thoughts were filled with Yuuri and he dreamed of being reunited with him by the time he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Yuuri was chatting with his family at the breakfast table, his heart broken that Viktor hadn’t returned. Toshiya and Mari were discussing business, Yuuri wishing they would stop. He was about to give up on breakfast when he heard a knock at the door. His heart sped up and he offered to get the door, quickly rising from his seat and striding toward the door. There was a courier on the stoop and he had a letter for Yuuri. After tipping the young man and thanking him, Yuuri tore into the envelope and read the letter inside.

_My Sweet Yuuri,_

_We returned home early this morning. You don’t know how much I wanted to send this to you the moment I got home, but I didn’t want to interrupt your rest. I eagerly await seeing you. I plan on remaining at home until I hear from you._

_As always…_

_I am yours,_ _  
__Viktor_

He read it once more for good measure and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. He knew he should finish his meal, but he was far too excited at the aspect of seeing Viktor. He gave no care to what he wore that day, taking only a moment to make sure his clothing was acceptable. Placing his straw hat on his head, Yuuri ran out the door and towards the Nikiforov estate.

Yuuri could hear the sounds of a piano drifting through the air, getting louder as he approached the patio leading to the front door. On a normal day, he would take the time to listen to it. This day was different, however, and Yuuri wanted to see Viktor posthaste.

Yuuri knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. He didn’t have to wait long, grinning when he saw Viktor’s face. He looked tired but happy to see him. Resisting the urge to kiss Viktor senseless, Yuuri took Viktor’s hands in his own.

“You don’t know how overjoyed I am to see you,” Yuuri said breathlessly.

“And I you,” Viktor agreed, “Would you like to come in?. I have so many stories to tell you. I even bought you a tiny souvenir.”

“I’d like that,” Yuuri replied. 

After ushering Yuuri in, Viktor guided him to the stairs and asked how Yuuri had fared during their time apart. Yuuri told him about the long days of work and the even longer times without him. Yuuri tried to make the best of it and stay busy. He surprised Viktor by telling him he had played polo once with Harold and his brothers. While it wasn’t as appealing as when Viktor was there, he had fun nonetheless.

Once they reached Viktor’s room, Yuuri was stunned by the normalcy of Viktor’s room. He expected it to exude the wealth that was present in the rest of the house, but none was to be seen. Taking in every aspect of it, Yuuri turned around and saw Viktor grinning at him.

“I didn’t think I expected this,” Yuuri admitted, “I like it.”

“I like at least one space to reflect who I really am,” Viktor said, “Besides, I have my most decadent area in my closet. I’m quite picky when it comes to a wardrobe.”

Yuuri giggled and the edges of Viktor’s eyes creased in bemusement. Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and led him to a nearby loveseat. They were cramped by the smallness, but Viktor loved the body heat radiating from Yuuri. Looking up and catching Yuuri’s gaze, Viktor smiled softly.

“I missed you so much,” Viktor said, leaning in for a brief kiss.

The kiss was just the tip of everything they felt for one another. It was sweet, loving, and ever so delicate. Sitting back, Viktor smiled once again when he saw the faint blush on Yuuri’s cheeks.

“How I missed feeling your lips upon mine,” Viktor whispered, brushing Yuuri’s bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

Taking a deep breath, Viktor settled in next to Yuuri so his hand could rest on Yuuri’s knee. He talked about all the landmarks he saw and how much better it would have been with Yuuri there. He discussed the boring meetings he was forced to attend. While he did enjoy the town itself, he wanted nothing more than to be with Yuuri.

“I did get you something,” Viktor said, pulling a small box from a nearby drawer and handing it to Yuuri. 

Yuuri glanced at the box before turning his gaze to look at Viktor, confused when he saw the logo of a world-famous jeweler. Opening the lid, Yuuri gasped when he saw the delicate hand-blown red glass rose in the midst of a fragile glass vase. He didn’t want to pick it up for fear he’d drop it, but Viktor took the box from him and lifted the piece from its setting.

“It even has a ruby in the middle,” Viktor said, pointing at the small stone in the center of the rose.

Yuuri nodded and felt a tear slip down his cheek. He had never received anything on the scale that Viktor had given him. Too awestruck to speak, Yuuri simply nodded once more.

“Cat got your tongue?” Viktor teased.

“This is beautiful,” Yuuri declared, “I can’t believe something like this exists.”

Viktor smiled and listened to Yuuri gush about every aspect of the rose. He saw things Viktor hadn’t thought of and it was an eye-opening experience. Taking a breath, Yuuri leaned forward and brushed his lips across Viktor’s.

“Thank you so much,” Yuuri said, “I’ve never received anything so breathtaking before.”

“I’m glad you like it. Would you like to take it home and then we can head to the park? I would hate for it to shatter,” Viktor suggested.

Yuuri agreed and took Viktor’s hand when he stood. Seeing Viktor again was everything he thought it would be and more. Yuuri couldn’t believe how much he missed him now that he was with him. He never wanted to be apart from Viktor that long again.

Stopping momentarily so Yuuri could take his gift home, they headed toward the town square. It was bustling by the time they arrived and they sincerely hoped there would be a checkers table clear. They went into the cafe and bought some lemonades before starting the search for a table to play at. None were free, but there were a few chess tables empty. After learning they both knew how to play, they chose one and sat down.

“I play a mean game of chess,” Yuuri said.

“I don’t think you have the capability to be mean,” Viktor joked, laughing when Yuuri gave him an exasperated look. 

They talked while setting the board up, discussing polo that week and how Harold had sprained his ankle the week before. Viktor mentioned they might have to postpone the match that week, but Yuuri told him that Thomas’ cousin promised to fill in for Harold.

They fell silent once the game started. They both displayed their finesse and knowledge of the game, both of them clearing the board of lesser pieces. Viktor was down to his king and moved it all over the board in an effort to not be captured.

“Check,” Yuuri said, when he placed his queen in front of Viktor’s king, “and mate.”

“How did your rook get over there so fast?” Viktor questioned.

“It’s been there for three turns, silly,” Yuuri teased, “Ready or another?”

They played until the sun began to set and the park started to clear out. Deciding to wrap up the current game quickly, Yuuri placed the pieces back in the drawer and cleaned the top of the board off. Once everything was settled, Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and led him through a flower-filled alley.

“Do you remember the first time we came through here?” Viktor inquired.

“The night you kissed my forehead,” Yuuri said, touched that Viktor still remembered.

“That was one of the best nights of my life,” Viktor confessed.

They continued walking down the alley until they reached the bridge leading to the other side of town. They crossed the bridge and took a shortcut through the grass, sitting down once they reached the old willow tree. 

“I think this is our spot, Yuuri,” Viktor observed.

“I agree with you wholeheartedly,” Yuuri said.

Viktor laid back and stared at the sky through the fronds of the willow tree. The sky looked as soft as Yuuri’s skin, the twinkling reminiscent of Yuuri’s eyes. Not about to contain himself, Viktor sat up and cupped Yuuri’s face.

“I’ve never before seen such a perfect ensemble formed in one person,” Viktor started, “How do you capture my heart so?”

Yuuri looked down at a thread he was toying with and contemplated Viktor’s words. He knew exactly how Viktor felt because that was what drew Viktor to him. He just never expected to hear his own thoughts echoed back at him.

“I wonder the same about you countless times each day, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered.

Viktor eased onto his side and searched Yuuri’s face. His eyes sparkled from the moonlight and his lips were slightly opened. The small gasps he took while gazing at the sky endeared him even more to Viktor.

“I do believe you are an angel descended from heaven,” Viktor whispered, brushing a single lock of hair out of Yuuri’s vision.

Yuuri looked at him, shocked from his confession. He knew Viktor fancied him, but not enamored as much as Viktor professed. While Yuuri fought the perils of infatuation since he didn’t think Viktor felt the same, Yuuri felt as if the cage surrounding his heart flew open and set forth to fly.

“No, Viktor, I’m not,” Yuuri assured him, “Maybe we were destined to meet and fall in love, though it’s been a rather quick endeavor of our relationship.”

“Do you think this has been a speedy experience?” Viktor asked, watching Yuuri nod, “I apologize for pressing my wants upon you, Yuuri. What can I do to make it up to you?”

“It’s not all that bad, Vitya,” Yuuri said, “I just don’t want to blaze like a meteor and then the next week it’s gone..”

“I can promise you that you are not a flight of fancy, my sweet Yuuri, I love you with everything that I have. I know our love is young, but I want to see if blossom into a mature love,” Viktor said, “I want you in my life for the duration. I can definitely promise you that.”

Yuuri turned his head and caught Viktor’s gaze with his own. Searching Viktor’s eyes, Yuuri gasped slightly when Viktor lowered his head and captured Yuuri’s lips with his. The taste of Viktor flooded his mouth and he didn’t realize how much he missed it until that moment. He knew he could go on kissing Viktor forever, but alas the fates weren’t kind to relationships such as theirs. Resigning himself to cherish whatever time he had with Viktor, Yuuri continued to kiss Viktor in the most passionate kiss either had ever experienced. When they finally broke apart, Viktor placed his arm around the back of Yuuri’s neck and grinned.

“I think I could grow to love that for the rest of my life,” Viktor stated, “but it’s time we return to our respective homes. I’ll walk you to your door.”

Yuuri returned the smile and nodded, being in full agreement. Night had fallen and it had been dark for a few hours, so Viktor risked it all and held Yuuri’s hand. Not caring about the repercussions of the action, Viktor only basked in the love between them.

When they reached Yuuri’s house, Yuuri stood on the steps leading up to the porch. He didn’t want the night to end but knew that it must. Looking at Viktor, Yuuri sighed sadly.

“I feel like we have so much time to catch up on,” Yuuri said.

“At least a ton more kisses as well,” Viktor said, winking when Yuuri giggled, “What do you have planned for tomorrow?”

“I have to balance a few books, but after that I should have the afternoon free,” Yuuri said.

“Would you fancy going swimming in the lake with me?” Viktor asked.

“I think that’s a splendid idea,” Yuuri said, “I’m saddened to say that this is the end of our fabulous evening.”

“I as well, but we always have tomorrow,” Viktor promised him, making circles on Yuuri’s hand with the pad of his thumb, “I shall collect my evening kiss then.”

“All right,” Yuuri said, laughing when Viktor smiled, “Until tomorrow, Vitya.”

“Until then, my sweet Yuuri. Until then.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News changes the path of Yuuri's life, but how will it affect Yuuri and Viktor's blossoming relationship?
> 
> “Promise you won’t forget about me? Viktor pleaded.
> 
> “I could never in a million years forget you, Viktor,” Yuuri assured him, “You are the brightest star in my life right now. I could never leave you.”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for getting this out so late but better late than never. The next chapter will have a timeskip, so just be aware of that.  
> A very special thank you to Mimichin for the art!
> 
> No notes for this chapter. Hope you like it, let us know what you think and thanks for reading!
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://ibb.co/qLSwpDL)

You can follow Pax on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

You can find mimichin on tumblr [here](https://princessmimoza.tumblr.com/). Check out all the breathtaking artwork today!

  
  


The next week Viktor and Yuuri were conjoined at the hip, rarely out of the other’s view They went to several plays, a ballet, the newest opera to open in town, and practically every restaurant they could. The time they spent together was the best and neither wanted it to end.

Yuuri returned home just before dark one evening and was surprised to see his father in the sitting room. It was usually only used for company, but with his father being the only person in the room unnerved him.

“Yuuri,” Toshiya said, looking up from the paper he was reading, “Come, have a seat.”

Yuuri did as requested and sat in a chair next to the sofa. He was nervous about his father’s motives but absolutely terrified if he wanted him to spend less time with Viktor. There was the family legacy after all.

“Did you have a good time today?” Toshiya asked, genuinely interested.

.”Absolutely stunning,” Yuuri revealed, “We went to see the latest play this afternoon and then had a light dinner at the new Thai restaurant. I wholeheartedly recommend it.”

“How is Viktor?” he asked.

“He’s doing well. I’m glad he’s back from Europe,” Yuuri admitted.

“One thing is for sure,” Toshiya began, “You aren’t moping around the house any longer.”

“What did you want to speak with me about?”Yuuri asked suddenly. his curiosity getting the better of him.

“It’s about the business,” Toshiya started, “You’re having a difficult time with basic practices. I don’t know how to teach you any other way.”

“I’m sorry, Father,” Yuuri said, tapping his forefingers together, “I try my best.”

“I know you do,” Toshiya said, “I know the business makes you miserable and I don’t want to burden you with a situation you’ll despise for the rest of your days. Therefore, I’ve come to a decision.”

“Really?” Yuuri inquired, his heart pounding in his chest.

“I’m going to leave the business to Mari. She had a mind for numbers and would be much happier. That leaves you to pursue your dream of medicine.”

Yuuri couldn’t speak he was so ecstatic. His dream had the possibility of being reality now and while he was beside himself, he didn’t know how to react. He couldn’t wait to experience the university lifestyle, couldn’t wait to fill his mind with an endless amount of knowledge. The only thing that left a dark cloud hanging over him was being separated from Viktor.

“Thank you so much, Father.”

They stood and embraced each other, Yuuri finally feeling like he was being understood. He never thought his father would see his side of the picture, but Toshiya surprised him in the best of ways. 

Toshiya mentioned he needed to head to bed since tomorrow would be an early day. Yuuri needed to call it a night soon as well since he and Viktor were meeting for breakfast. Taking the stairs two at a time, Yuuri settled into bed in record time, eager with what the new day held. 

* * *

When Yuuri awoke the next morning, there was a fine mist in the air that threatened more rain later on in the day. He was meeting Viktor for breakfast and was running late. He donned an outfit that he had put together when laundry was done. Skipping the ascot, Yuuri bounded down the stairs and out the door.

The cobblestone was slick and Yuuri fought to maintain his balance. Almost ending up on his derriere once, Yuuri turned to the alleys and wound his way through the labyrinth. Time seemed to pass more quickly and Yuuri found his spirit rise each step he took. Once he saw the roof of Viktor’s house peeking above the treetops, Yuuri was shaking with excitement. He closed the distance to the house quickly and knocked on the door.

Clare answered the door and greeted him with a warm smile. Yuuri was quite fond of the maid and gave her a small hug. After patting Yuuri’s forearm gently, she excused herself to get Viktor.

Viktor came downstairs within minutes, a bright smile plastered to his face. He could tell Yuuri was brimming with energy and found it infectious. After greeting Yuuri, Viktor asked him how he was.

“You won’t believe what occurred last night,” Yuuri said.

“Let’s order our breakfast and you can tell me all about it,” Viktor suggested.

They ordered the daily specials soon after arriving at the restaurant and thanked the server before Viktor gave Yuuri his undivided attention. Viktor could tell Yuuri was having a difficult time choosing where to start, so he decided to help him out.

“So, something happened last night after you got home?” Viktor inquired.

“Yes! My father was waiting for me to return home and we got to talking. The topic of the family business came to pass and I felt sweat trickle down my neck. I thought he was going to demand more time of me, but he let me leave the business. He’s leaving it to Mari. I can pursue medicine!”

Viktor was thrilled for Yuuri, but a cold chill went up his back at the thought of Yuuri leaving to go to school. He just found his one and was loathe to give him up.

“When are you planning on attending classes?” Viktor asked.

“I had hoped this coming fall,” Yuuri declared, “but I don’t want to leave you.”

“My sweet Yuuri,” Viktor began grasping Yuuri’s hands in his own, “Chase your dreams. I could never keep you from that. I’ll be right here waiting for you.”

“You could visit me in the city if you’d like. Perhaps stay for a couple of nights,” Yuuri said.

“I’d like that, but I’d have to see how business is going on my end. I don’t think my father will be as understanding as yours,” Viktor admitted.

Yuuri thought about Viktor’s statement and nodded. Nikiforov Metals was one of the town’s leading industries and an awful lot depended on Viktor being part of the business. Yuuri wished he could coax Viktor into moving with him but knew Ivan Nikiforov would never agree. 

They talked about the rest of their day while finishing breakfast. Both wanted to visit the library since a new book they were interested in arrived the week before. Yuuri wanted to fill out an application for the university in the city as well. Figuring they could kill two birds with one stone, they headed for the library once they were done eating.

The library was empty when they arrived which suited Yuuri’s comfort level. He felt at ease asking the librarians for the university catalog and poring through the book. Viktor checked out the novel that was released recently and started reading while Yuuri filled out the application. It proved difficult since Yuuri hadn’t been to school in years, but he did the best he could. He had a difficult time with character references, but when Viktor helped him narrow down the best choices, Yuuri realized he was overthinking the matter.

They were only at the library for a little over an hour. Yuuri placed his application in an envelope and readied it for mailing. After purchasing a stamp and checking out a book, Viktor and Yuuri were on their way. They hadn’t discussed where to go next, but they found themselves on the path leading to the willow tree. It was their sanctuary against reality. They could indulge in their dreams, talk about the future and steal forbidden kisses. Sitting beneath the tree, they cuddled together until their bodies melded with the other.

“Promise you won’t forget about me? Viktor pleaded.

“I could never in a million years forget you, Viktor,” Yuuri assured him, “You are the brightest star in my life right now. I could never leave you.”

Viktor smilled and nodded before brushing his lips across Yuuri’s. It left him feeling hopeful of their future. He had a million thoughts swimming in his head, but he chose to be happy for Yuuri. 

“Copper for your thoughts,” Yuuri said.

“I’m so happy for you,: Viktor said, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s neck and kissing his temple, “So very happy.”

“I’m going to be starved for your attention while I’m away,” Yuuri admitted.

“I’ll visit you every chance I get,” Viktor assured him, “I promise.”

With the promise of the future between them, they spent the remainder of the evening together, sharing deep kisses and loving embraces. Only parting for the morning, they made plans to see each other the next day. Having one last kiss, they ventured back to their respective houses.


End file.
